


Looking for a Teen Wolf - Derek Hale/oc fic.

by babyfang711



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, F/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfang711/pseuds/babyfang711
Summary: Looking for a fic where a Stilinski relative comes to town and she is Derek's mate
Comments: 1





	Looking for a Teen Wolf - Derek Hale/oc fic.

I'm looking for a fic that is Derek Hale/OC. I can remember that Derek is the alpha and Stiles and his Dad have a cousin or some other relative coming to beacon hills who works at the high school and it has to be okayed by Derek. Derek recognizes her as his mate and leaves her dead mice at her work. He also took her out to a concert maybe? And Scott is Derek's responsibility and the OC has to talk to Derek about the inappropriate wolf mating story that he presented to class as a project. I can't remember if I read this on AO3 or not but I've been desperately trying to find this fic.


End file.
